Don't Leave Me
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a short story of WonKyu family. "Kajima Kyunnie-yeobo" / "Aku harus pergi Wonnie. Mianhae" / "Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali sih?" / "Aku hanya pergi sementara, Wonnie" / "Saranghae"


**Title:** **Don't Leave Me**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Minho

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt or Humor?

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,M-PREG,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a short story of WonKyu family. "Kajima Kyunnie-yeobo" / "Aku harus pergi Wonnie. Mianhae" / "Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali sih?"** / **"Aku hanya pergi sementara, Wonnie" / "Saranghae"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Don't Leave Me**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

_**Waktu tlah tiba**_

_**Aku kan meninggalkan**_

_**Tinggalkan kamu 'tuk sementara**_

_**Kau dekap aku**_

_**Kau bilang jangan pergi**_

_**Tapi ku hanya dapat berkata**_

"Kyunnie-yeobo!"

Aku mencekal lengannya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi bersama Minho?" tanyaku lirih.

Ia diam. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dadaku sesak.

Benarkah ia akan pergi?

"Kyunnie-"

"Mianhae Wonnie. Tapi aku harus pergi. Harus." Ujarnya tenang.

Setenang itukah dirimu?

Setega itukah dirimu meninggalkanku? Membawa Minho pula?

Setelah sembilan tahun usia pernikahan kita?

Setelah sembilan tahun lalu margamu secara resmi berubah menjadi Choi?

Choi Kyuhyun...

Setelah sembilan tahun lalu keluarga Choi dan keluarga Cho bersatu seiring dengan penyatuan cinta kita?

Dan juga...

Setelah delapan tahun lalu kau melahirkan putra pertama kita?

Choi Minho. Namja berusia delapan tahun –perhitungan umur korea- itu sangat tampan.

Wajahnya kontras dengan perpaduan wajahku dan juga Kyuhyun. Yah, walaupun ia lebih mirip denganku.

Walaupun dari wajah dan postur tubuh Minho mirip denganku, namun sikapnya yang manja dan suka berkata pedas mirip dengan Eommanya, Choi Kyuhyun.

Kyunnie-yeobo...

Choi Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku hanya pergi 'tuk sementara**_

_**Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya**_

_**Aku pasti 'kan kembali pada dirimu**_

_**Tapi kau jangan nakal**_

_**Aku pasti kembali**_

"Yeobo. Aku mohon."

"Mianhae Wonnie. Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Tapi-"

"Tolonglah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Choi Kyuhyun!"

"YAK! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Choi Siwon!"

Ia membentakku.

Aku hanya ingin kau disampingku.

Aku hanya ingin kau tidak pergi.

Apakah itu salah?

Air mata terasa menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

Air mata yang mungkin akan mengalir di wajah tampanku jika aku mengedipkan mataku sekali saja.

Ia menatapku iba.

"Mianhae Wonnie. Ini memang bukan keinginanku."

Bukan keinginanmu? Ini juga bukan keinginanku.

Lalu siapa yang berhak disalahkan disini?

Siapa?

_**Kau peluk aku**_

_**Kau ciumi pipiku**_

_**Kau bilang janganlah ku pergi**_

_**Bujuk rayumu**_

_**Buat hatiku sedih**_

_**Tapi kuhanya**_

_**Dapat berkata**_

'Istri' cantikku ini melepaskan genggamannya dari koper biru yang aku yakin itu milik Minho.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Ia memelukku erat.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Hanya sementara saja, Wonnie."

Aku tak mampu menjawab. Kini wajah tampanku telah basah akan air mata yang turun dengan deras.

Aku membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Sangat erat seiring aku menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Menyerap aroma khasnya yang semakin membuatku mencintainya. Merekam dengan baik aroma dan pelukannya. Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kajima" pintaku lirih.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sementara, Wonnie. Bukan untuk meninggalkanmu selamanya. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi, Wonnie." Ucapnya tenang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku lembut.

"Tapi pasti aku akan merindukanmu, Kyunnie."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Tapi tolong biarkan aku pergi bersama Minho kali ini. Aku mohon."

Aku terdiam. Tak ingin membalas ucapannya.

Suasana terasa begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

Dengan tambahan backsound yang entah siapa yang memasang lagu 'Aku pasti kembali' dari Pasto, membuat suasana hatiku semakin kalut.

'_**Pabila nanti**_

_**Kau rindukanku**_

_**Didekapku**_

_**Tak perlu kau risaukan**_

_**Aku pasti**_

_**Akan kembali**_

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali, sih?"

Tiba-tiba sindiran tak sopan terdengar dari putra kami, Choi Minho. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di tangga, sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai kemari.

Aku menatapnya dengan serius. Membuat ia yang tengah tertawa mengejek bungkam.

Minho menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu berjalan menghampiri kami.

Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukan kami.

Mereka berdua menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Appa! Aku dan Eomma hanya pergi tiga hari saja kok. Aku tidak akan membawa Eomma kabur dari Appa." ujarnya enteng.

Seketika backsound yang entah siapa yang memasangnya berhenti. Berganti dengan keheningan yang kentara dan samar-samar terdengar lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' yang diputar oleh Leeteuk, tetangga kami terdengar.

Yah. Itu memang benar.

Istri dan putraku memang hanya pergi selama tiga hari saja.

Istriku yang cantik ini hanya mengantarkan Minho menuju rumah Appa ku di California. Minho akan menghabiskan liburan satu bulannya disana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menemaninya tiga hari. Ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan disini. Jabatannya sebagai dokter ahli saraf memang mengharuskan dia untuk tidak boleh mengambil terlalu banyak hari untuk cuti.

Sebenarnya aku yang ditugaskan Appa untuk mengantar Minho ke California. Namun, pekerjaanku saat ini sedang menumpuk di kantor. Yah, kini aku menjabat sebagai direktur utama di Perusahaan Hyundai milik keluargaku.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyerahkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu pada Lee Donghae, sahabat sekaligus orang terpercaya kami di perusahaan. Tapi kini ia tengah mengambil cuti satu minggu, karena menemani 'istri'nya yang akan melahirkan. Yah, Lee Hyukjae –istri Donghae- adalah namja istimewa seperti Kyuhyun juga.

Dan karena cutinya Donghae jugalah, pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk di kantor. Tadinya aku juga akan menyerahkan tugasku pada orang terpercaya lainnya di kantor, namun Kyuhyun melarangnya.

Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang akan mengantar Minho ke California selama tiga hari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonnie" panggil Kyuhyun lembut, dengan senyum manis yang ditujukan untukku.

Kini kami bertiga telah sampai di bandara. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan berangkat.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Ayolah~ Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Rayunya.

"Tiga hari itu lama, bukan sebentar." Ujarku singkat.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berangkat jika kau seperti ini." Kesalnya.

Sepertinya Minho juga ikut kesal, karena aku melihatnya mendengus dan meniup poninya tadi.

Aku terkikik geli melihat pasangan ibu-anak ini.

"Arraseo. Arraseo." Ucapku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"Yeah!" Minho memekik girang.

Sepertinya ia juga tidak tega pergi liburan dengan melihat wajah tidak relaku seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Eomma!" ajaknya setelah sebelumnya ia memelukku erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

Ia mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sambil mencium bibirku lembut.

"Bye-bye Appa!" Minho melambaikan tangannya setelah jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat jemari lentik Kyuhyun.

Aku melambaikan tanganku semangat sambil tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai setan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan dengan sabar menunggu kalian, Kyunnie, Minho-ya."

.

.

.

"_Bukankah nanti hanya ada kita berdua di rumah? Aku janji saat aku pulang nanti, kita akan membuat baby WonKyu yang baru. Aku akan pasrah, terserahmu jika menginginkan berapapun rondenya."_

Dan kalimat itulah yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon menyeringai seperti ini.

Pervert Choi, eoh? Ck,ck,ck.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_Done~_

_Ceritanya terlalu gaje, eoh?_

_Hehe, ide yang didapat waktu tidur sambil dengerin lagu 'Aku Pasti Kembali' nya __**PASTO.**__Tiba-tiba dapet ide beginian._

Oke, sampai ketemu di Fanfict Eunkyo yang lain.

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


End file.
